


Amber Eyes and Steel Bones

by Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Android AU, Android!Asahi, Android!Tanaka, M/M, Mechanic!Nishinoya, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus/pseuds/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus
Summary: "Noya-san. That's anandroid." Ryuu sounded almost... excited. Noya leaned in closer and squinted, trying to see through the rain. The figure had turned toward them and was hunched over, as if he was scared. One amber eye blinked at him, and Noya realized that it was damaged.He can probably hardly see anything...Nishinoya walked into the rain, only part of him registering how soaked he already was."Hey! Do you need help?" The android cowered at his voice, pressing his back up against the wall. At the word help, he leans forward, the amber eye blinking rapidly."P-please... I can't s-see anyth-thing... I-I don't know where I a-am..." The android sounded so... timid. The stuttering could probably be from a damaged voice box, and the eyes could've been caused by a nasty knock to the head. But that didn't change how utterlyfrightenedhe seemed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Asanoya day everbody! :D

Rain came down in heaves, pattering against the ground roughly. It was nearly midday, it was raining, and it was still so _hot._

"Ryuu, are you absolutely sure the air conditioner is broken?" Nishinoya whines, resting his head against his work table. He hears a whirring of and clicking of gears as the android wanders over. His laughter is metallic, but harmonious. 

"Yeah, it's broken. Can't you just fix it? I mean, you fixed me just fine." Ryuu smiles, his dull grey eyes squinting shut. Noya tried to give him a smile back, but it slipped into a grimace.

"Androids are different, Ryuu. The last time I touched an air condition with the intent to fix it, it literally blew up in my face. So, no thanks. I'll pass." He thumps his head on his desk and groans. "Do you think it would be worth getting sick if I ran outside to get cool?" Ryuu's laughter echoes through the shop. 

"I don't think that's a really good idea, Noya-san. You could get hypothermia, which I've heard is nasty." The android said, sitting down at the other side of the table. Nishinoya propped his head on his hand and gazed at his metallic friend. He'd found the android abandoned and wandering around aimlessly with a damaged circuit-board a few months before, and he'd taken him in. It had taken him a bout a month to find the right parts to fix him, and even then, he couldn't figure out how to fix his eyes. Most android's eyes glowed, and Noya usually used it as a sign that they could see. Ryuu's eyes didn't glow, but he hadn't complained of not being able to see... It was odd.

"Well, what the hell do you know anyways? You're a robot! You can't feel this suffocating heat, or the rain." Nishinoya pouted. "Sometimes I wish _I_ was an android. Life seems so much easier." Noya began to roll around a loose bolt. "You don't get sick, you don't feel temperature, and you've got a limited repertoire of emotions. What I wouldn't give for a clearer head to work with..."

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from right outside the shop's door. Nishinoya jumped up, but Ryuu moved faster, moving in a comically intimidating way towards the door. He rips open the door and shouts "WHO THE HELL--Oh shit." Sometimes Noya regretted teaching Ryuu how to curse, but right now, he thinks it's a pretty appropriate time to use such words.

Noya makes his way to the door and ducks under Ryuu's arm to find a large figure trying to remove himself from the trash that had spilled out of the trash cans he'd tumbled into. 

"Noya-san. That's an _android._ " Ryuu sounded almost... excited. Noya leaned in closer and squinted, trying to see through the rain. The figure had turned toward them and was hunched over, as if he was scared. One amber eye blinked at him, and Noya realized that it was damaged. _He can probably hardly see anything..._ Nishinoya walked into the rain, only part of him registering how soaked he already was. 

"Hey! Do you need help?" The android cowered at his voice, pressing his back up against the wall. At the word help, he leans forward, the amber eye blinking rapidly.

"P-please... I can't s-see anyth-thing... I-I don't know where I a-am..." The android sounded so... timid. The stuttering could probably be from a damaged voice box, and the eyes could've been caused by a nasty knock to the head. But that didn't change how utterly _frightened_ he seemed. 

"Okay, okay. I'm going to come closer, okay? I'm right in front of you. Can you reach out to me?" The android's arms slowly raise towards him and Noya wraps his hands around his wrists. _His metal is so cold, if I don't warm him up soon, he could shut down._ Noya tries to pull him towards the shop, but he wouldn't budge. 

"M-my legs... d-dam-maged." The android managed, his voice quieter. Noya turns to Ryuu.

"Ryuu! He's in critical condition, you need to help me get him in there. His legs are damaged and he can't see anything. If we leave him out here much longer, he's gonna shut down." Ryuu's dull eyes widened and he rushed over quickly, taking the android's other arm and carrying a majority of his weight. 

"Sh-shut d-down...?" The android asked quietly, his one blinking eye dulling slightly. "N-no... can't sh-shut down-n." 

They bring him inside and hurriedly shut the door, Nishinoya immediately yelling orders to Ryuu as they lay him on the work table. "Get me a towel and a heating pad, his temperature is too low to sustain energy." Ryuu hurries off, his gears making a loud _click click click_. Noya looks down at the android, who's eyelids are blinking, seemingly trying to get his eyes working again. "We're going to help you. You're gonna be okay."

Ryuu runs back in with the heating pad and towel. Nishinoya sets to work on toweling the android off, the synthetic skin in his legs soaked through to the machinery underneath. "No wonder your legs aren't working. They're probably rusted." 

"R-rusted?" The android said, the heat of the shop slowly bringing him back to life. "Can y-you fix th-them?" 

"Of course he can! He's Nishinoya Yuu, best mechanic in town." Ryuu tells him proudly. Nishinoya taps his chest and frowns. 

"Don't go telling people I'm the best, I'm certainly not." Nishinoya says, beginning to work off the fake skin little by little. "But yes, I can fix it. I'm gonna have to get another person in here that specializes in skin though, because I am definitely not skilled in that." He peels off the rest of the skin on his left leg and examines the machinery. "Yup. Definitely rusted. Ryuu, get me the oil can and some polish." He glances at the android, who has lifted his head up and made it seem as if he was watching. He couldn't, his vision was shot, but it gave Nishinoya a moment to really observe the specimen before him.

The android was large, and supposedly sturdy. His face was almost innocent, but he looked to be in his late 20's, if he were human. The hair that spilled over his shoulders was long and dark, and in need of a brush. His eyes, from what Noya could tell, were a warm chocolatey brown. He was... a quite attractve specimen. It was obvious whoever created him had a clear vision in mind. He was truly a labor of love.

Nishinoya averted his eyes, his cheeks warm. _You need to get out more often, you can't fall in love with an android._ Ryuu soon came back with the items he requested and he set to work on greasing up his leg mechanics. He cleared his throat. 

"So, can you tell me how you got this way? Mister ah..."

"Asahi! A-Azumane Asahi." 

"Alright then, Asahi." The name curled pleasantly around his tongue. "What happened?" 

The android looked sheepish. "A-ah... I a-am a little c-clumsy you s-see, and I-I was going for a w-walk before it r-rained bec-cause I-I like the charge i-in the air bef-fore a s-storm. A-and then it s-start-ted r-raining a-and I tripped, knocked m-my head a-against a w-wall I-I guess." He looked frustrated and lifted a hand to his head. "Th-then I c-couldn't s-see, and I-I walked into a l-lake, and tripped ag-gain." 

"So that's why it's only your legs... What about your voice? What happened there?" At this, the android looked sheepish.

"I-I was m-made li-ike th-this..." Asahi's unseeing eyes shifted off to the side. "I-it's the only w-way I-I can remember-r t-talking." Nishinoya stares at him. 

"Well... Would you like me to fix it? I don't mind. I originally had planned to anyways, as I had thought it had occurred in the same fashion everything else did." Nishinoya scratched the back of his neck and grimaced when he remembered he had grease on his hands. He grabbed a grease rag and wiped the back of his neck and his hands before reaching for the polish. He began dabbing some of the liquid onto the intricate steel supports. 

"A-ah, if y-you'd l-like. I-I don't r-really m-mind, a-and I s-suppose it w-would be n-nice to t-talk norm-mally." Nishinoya smiled at him and patted his knee. 

"I'll get you all fixed up in no time."

* * *

It took a bit longer than he'd thought it would to fix him. He had fixed the eyes first, for the convenience of Asahi himself, and because Nishinoya really liked the color of his eyes. Asahi didn't seem to notice when Noya stared for too long or even care when he did notice. _He's an android, a robot, of course he's not gonna care!_

Noya had to admit though, the voice box was his favorite to fix. Playing around with the pitch of the voice while Asahi talked was kind of hilarious, even if the android got a little agitated when he did it. _Worth it._ He and Ryuu had laughed many times at that voice box. 

Now, Asahi was good as new. He'd ended up staying with Nishinoya and Ryuu at their aparetment for the better half of two months because he stated he couldn't really remember how to get back to his own home anyways. His speech was no longer jerky and stuttery, it was smooth and soft. Nishinoya had many less-than-innocent thoughts about that voice, but that was his business. 

_You stupid mechanic. You did exactly what you shouldn't have and fell in love with him._ Nishinoya sighed and smiled up at the tall android. 

"You know you can still stay with us, right? I really don't mind the extra company." 

"No, no it's fine! Really. I'll be fine." At Nishinoya's pout he waved his arms a little, making his gears do the tell-tale _click click_ of an android. "I'll visit! I promise! But for now, the people I lived with previously have got to be worried sick about me." He smiled apologetically at the pair. Ryuu piffed his chest out and smiled cockily. 

"You come and find me if anyone gives you any trouble, you hear? I'll tear 'em a new one for ya." Asahi laughed softly and nodded. Nishinoya leaned forward before he could stop himself and hugged him. The sythetic skin was warm, full of life. Asahi seemed startled, but returned the hug gently. Nishinoya smiled against his chest. 

"If you don't visit, I'm hunting you down, you got me?" He frowned and poked him in the chest firmly a few times. Asahi looked down at him, taken aback. Then he smiled, wide and happy. 

"I don't doubt it, Nishinoya."

"Yuu. Call me Yuu." 

Asahi flinched, then scratched his cheek. "Yuu, then. I'll be off. I'll see you soon." He says, then walks backwards a bit before turning around, throwing a wave behind him. Nishinoya and Ryuu watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Nishinoya sighs. 

"I'm gonna miss him..." 

"I'll say! You were drooling over him nearly the entire time he was here!" 

"I was not! I was... observing!"

"I know what goes on in that bedroom of yours, my room is right next door, and the walls are not as thick as you think they are." _Thwack!_ "Yeah, I guess I deserved that." 

"Get out of my sight before I figure out a program that allows you to feel pain." Nishinoya's face felt like fire. Tanaka laughed at him once more before quickly ascending the stairs to avoid a wrench that surely would've left an aggravating dent in his hip. 

"Ungrateful bot." He sits down at his workbench and looks at the blue prints of Asahi's metal skeleton. He sighs and rolls out it up, putting it with the other blueprints. _He'll come back eventually._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! <3


End file.
